Alfred, Why? (APH America x Reader)
by Banana-eating-Sheep
Summary: It's not a date. Others will be there, it'll be alright. Nothing will go wrong, and nothing will be awkward. I think! (reader x aph america review greatly appreciated!)
1. Chapter 1

I looked in the mirror for what seemed like the hundredth time now, checking to see if I looked alright. Hair, makeup, clothes, check. It technically wasn't a real "date", but it sure felt like one. I try to calm myself down. It was casual thing, and others would be there "Relax. All we're going to do is watch a movie and then hang out. Then grab something to eat. Then maybe everyone else will leave suddenly and we'll be-"  
I stopped myself mid-sentence in surprise. Was I about to say something that I didn't want to? A quick look at my reflection confirmed my feelings. A bright scarlet face stared right back me, bewildered. Oh no. I was smitten. Smitten with those smiling blue eyes, that goofy carefree grin and that hair that was perfect, apart from that one cowlick that never seemed to want to stay down. "Alfred do you have to do this to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

12:37 pm. I was 3 minutes late. Would he be mad? Would he care? More importantly… where is he? I look around. Surely I was in the right place? The meeting spot was by the fountain in the central park. I look up toward to giant oak trees that filled the place. The branches covered multicolored bark reached up to the sky, the masses of green leaves faintly rustling… and shouting? I quickly snap my head back down and hear another shout. I listen hard to understand what is being said.  
" Hey _!" My eyes widen in surprise. It's Alfred!  
"HEADS UP BRO!"  
…What? What is he trying to say?  
I whip around to face the direction of which the voice came from, just in time to see a small American football hurtle towards mr.  
Or rather, my face.  
Black.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up. Leaning over me are a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes, framed by a simple pair of rectangular glasses. I try to sit up to get a better look of them but a surging pain in my head forces you back down, onto the grass.  
"Hey… are you okay? Sorry about the ball, I swear, Arthur can't throw straight at all!" The eyes seem to darken with worry. They move back away from me, and suddenly I see the face that they belong to. The teenager is blonde, and has the most gorgeous smile I have seen in a while. His whole face pretty much radiates with handsome.  
"Uh…I'm fine thanks, my head's a little sore but I'll be fine I think. It's really my fault, I really should've looked around better and-" Oh no… I'm rambling, this always happens when I'm around hot people! Why can't I be SMOOTH for once?!  
"You sure you're okay dude? You seem a little dazed. Here, let me help you up."  
"What? No- I uh—AHG!" I feel a pair of strong arms grab me under my shoulders and gracefully pull me onto my feet. That's when it hit me. My face was probably already red enough, but it probably got a few fifty shades darker. The incredibly handsome young man with and amazing smile and eyes that helped me like a knight in shining armor was in fact, Alfred Jones.  
"Um…Ah-Alfred! Hi! How are you today?!" I feel like slapping myself across the face. Why did I say that?!  
"Hey! Haha! I'm great! I just helped you, after all! How are you doing?"  
He smiled, the brightness of his face once again warming my cheeks. My head swam. He was happy… because he helped me? What is that supposed to mean? Does that mean he like me? Is he trying to say that he likes me? No, you're overthinking this. It's probably just a polite thing to say or something like that. He doesn't like you. You're forever going to live with an unrequited crush. I'm going to die a crazy cat lady. I'll never find love. Oh god, why is life so cruel and-  
"Hello? You still there? Jeez, that must've been quite a hard throw. I think your forehead is starting to swell…"  
Is it?! I instinctively try to cover it with your hand. I end up slapping it instead. Pain once again slashes through my head.  
"U-uhm, Okay, uh. You wait here, I'll try to grab some ice for you or something. I'll go get Arthur and some other bros to look after you in the meantime, 'kay? I'll be right back!"  
And with that,my gallant knight runs off into the distance.  
"Oh, Alfred…" I say quietly to "Why do you do this?


	4. Chapter 4

"You really like getting Alfred's attention, don't you? You practically walked into the football."  
It had been only around fifteen minutes, and yet I felt an ever-increasing urge to punch someone in the face. Specifically, the annoying and rather cocky British kid who was sat next to me, on the rim of the fountain.  
"I didn't see the ball, ok? And no, I'm not trying to get his attention. It's just tha-"  
I couldn't even finish my sentence when another voice butted in  
"Are you kidding? We aren't blind you know, honey. Anyone in a hundred meter radius could see how happy you were that your face became a safety mat for Arthur's _tragic_ throw. Not to mention, _red_."  
I look over to see a kid with long blonde hair stare me down with a smirk. What arrogance! And paired with that French accent, I couldn't help but feel annoyed. It seemed that now there were two people in line for a knuckle sandwich. However, they are still Alfred's friends. I try to keep calm and explain myself.  
"Well actually-"  
"I'll have you know, my throw was only off because _somebody _decided it would a good idea that they would haul themselves on top of me to prevent their poncy self from getting "mauled" by some _magpies."  
_Oh, for Pete's sake. _  
_"I was not about to let some flea-ridden BIRD steal my designer watch!"  
"If you love your bloody watch so much, WHY WOULD YOU TAKE IT TO A PARK?!"  
"HOW ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL THE TIME?!"  
Are you kidding me? They were annoying enough as is, why did they have to start a screaming match?!

I try to block out the ever increasing volume by staring at the distance. _"Alfred, please hurry, I think I am about to beat your annoying friends into a pulp."  
_"They're not _that_ bad."  
Who said that? I look around. By now, the two idiots looked as though they were about to have an actual fist fight. Yes, please. Perhaps then they'll shut up.  
…Maybe that voice was just my good side trying to justify their stupidity. I go back to wishing for Alfred's quick return.  
"Really, they're not. They just get a little fed up with each other sometimes, that's all. But that happens to even the closest of friends, right? You could even say that it shows how close they are to another. They're honest. They aren't scared of helping each other out."  
"Um, actually I think they really do hate each other's guts." I couldn't help but blurt out. _Guess the noise has finally driven you to insanity, huh? Talking to yourself as if there was a third person with you._  
I hear a laugh. It was a soft, kind laugh, and made me feel warm, like someone was giving me a hug. It was quite similar to Alfred's, actually, only… shyer? I try to see where it came from. Suprisingly, it came from right beside me. To my left, opposite of where the brit sat before he decided to have a brawl, was another teen.


End file.
